Your Just A Character From A Book
by santarita's babygirl
Summary: Ella always loved to read about vampires. So what happens when she gets to meet a famous vampire she always read about, and also finds one of her best friends is a Vampire.
1. Hey what are you reading?

_**This story comes from my obsession with vampires and HSM.**_

_**I DON'T own the characters They belong to Disney and Anne Rice**_

_Background of Lestat and an OC to come in later chapters_

_Someone asked me (before the story got deleted) to give a little background about Lestat for those who haven't read the book or seen the movie._

_Lestat is a vampire he was turned when he was about 17I think can't remember the exact age._

_He was turned by a vampire named Magnus who threw himself into a fire right after. Marius took him in afterwards. After Lestat left Marius he went underground and slept. I don't remember how long When he awoke he became a rock star. There's more after that but its kinda irrelevant._

_If you haven't read the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice I highly recommend them they are really good books. Also seeing the movie Queen of the Damned can help also. _

_Also an OC will enter the story in future chapters so here is some background on her._

_Her name is Victoria, Gabriella and her are good friends. They meet each other when they were both living in LA. Victoria still lives in LA but went to East Jr high and then East High for one year before moving. When she and Gabi went to school together Gabi was a lot different then she is now. Gabi was like a Goth girl or punk so is Victoria. Victoria is a vampire but Gabi doesn't know about it just like Victoria doesn't know Gabi became such a goody goody. Oh Victoria calls Gabi, Ella and Gabi calls Victoria, Tori._

_**Ok on With Chapter 1**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat in class reading a book waiting for school to start. She hears Troy walk in the door. Troy comes up and kisses her cheek.

"Hey what are you reading? Troy asked

"Tale of the body thief."

"Why don't you just watch the movie Queen of the damned?"

"Cause I want to read the book, plus this is the book after Queen of the damned."

"Why would any one want to read a book when they could watch the movie?"

"Because the book goes into more details, like the thoughts of the person."

"Why would you care they're not real they're just characters."

"I know, but it would be kinda cool to meet Lestat I think."

Troy was gonna say something but the bell rang and he had to go to his class

"Bye Gabi."

"Bye"

Gabriella closed her book and wondered what it would be like to talk to Lestat and ask why he so loathed being immortal.

Gabi didn't know that chance was to come very soon.

_**Sry I don't know what happened but somehow this story got deleted so I'm reposting it now any ways R&R. **_


	2. Hello Gabriella

Chapter2

**Chapter2**

**Gabi's POV**

RINGGG the final school bell rang for the day. I got up and left the class. Joy I thought now I get to go home and do homework, I know I pass all my classes but that doesn't mean I like doing the work. At least it was the weekend and I didn't have to start right away, maybe Sharpay and Taylor could come over for the weekend.

When I got home I noticed my mom's car wasn't there, so I took out my keys and unlocked the door when I walked in I noticed a note.

_Had to go out of town for the weekend _

_I'll be back on Tuesday there's money on the counter you can invite your friends over but nothing to crazy_

_Love, mom_

Wow surprise there she goes out of town every weekend why does she keep writing the same note every Friday. I walked upstairs to put my books away. When I opened the door I just about dropped my stuff. There was a person standing in my room reading a book. The Person turned around.

"Hello Gabriella."

**Yeah that's really short most of them are going to be anyways tell me what you think.**

**Adrianna**


	3. “Who are you”

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Still Gabi's POV**

"Hello Gabriella."

"Jesus Christ." I Screamed

"No, not quite"

"Who are you?" I asked seriously scared.

"At least you didn't ask what I am. That's usually people's first question."

"Why?"

"Huh?" The person asked like in a trance.

Then snapped out of it "Oh no reason." Was his reply

Then he looked back down at the book it was Queen of the Damned.

"You know some of the timing is wrong but for the for the most part everything's right. Wondered if any on would have any copies left after Armand destroyed them."

With that statement my head snapped up since I was still looking at the cover of the book.

"What do you mean, you think it's real?" I asked a little scared for the answer.

"Yeah, I think it's real, Shit I lived it."

"But that's not possible it's just a book. Vampires aren't real."

"Oh, how can you say that when your staring one in the face" he said looking hurt

"Are you serious?" I asked seriously creped out by this guy

"You want proof."

"Sure if you have it."

And with that he flashed his fangs

"O my god are those real."

"You wanna find out?" he asked with a smile

"If it evolves biting me, then No"

"Funny, so why are you so interested in reading about me?" He asked holding the book up.

With that I looked up and the realization hit me I was looking at The Vampire Lestat

_**Sry I haven't updated school is crazy and now SAT 10 and finals is coming up I'll try to update soon**_


	4. I don’t bite

Chappy 4

**Chappy 4**

**Still Gabi's POV**

The realization hit me I was looking at The Vampire Lestat.

I was going to say it out loud but I figured he already knew I figured out who he was. So many questions went through my head but two main ones.

"I'm hear cause you called, and don't worry about your mom she was gone before I got here." He said answering my unasked questions.

"What do you mean? I never called you."

"Yes you did maybe you didn't realize it."

I was so confused and scared I didn't know what to do

"Sit down please" he said kindly I did what he asked and moved away from the wall and sat on my bed.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I'd say I don't bite but that wouldn't be entirely true." He said I guess he sensed I was still scared but his statement made me laugh a little.

"What do you mean or how did I call you?" I asked still not sure what to say.

"When you were talking to your friend and after he left you said you wanted to talk to me ask questions."

"And you came to answer them?" I asked once again

"Yes." He said simply "I'll answer you questions but will it be ok if I ask in return?" He replied and questioned.

"Ok." I said to his question though honestly not sure what he would have to ask me.

"Alright then ask away." He said

"Is It alright if I turn on some music first?"

"That doesn't really count as a question this is your room I can't really stop you."

"Um ok." I said and I turn on the cd player and the song Jillian by Within Temptation started playing. I watch Lestat as he listened to the song. He leaned up aganst the glass door that lead to my balcony and he closed his eyes when he opened his eyes he asked.

"I like this song. Who sings it?" he then asked

"Within Temptation." I said "I like the song also."

"Why." He asked

"Huh" I asked slightly confused by his question

"Why do you like the song?"

"Um.I don't have an exact reason I guess I just like the sound and words to it." I replied

"So it's really true." I asked "All of it from the beginning, Louis, Claudia, Akasha, the twins all of it?"

"Yes" was his replied as he looked at me wondering what I was going to ask next.

"Ok well one question that always came to me while reading the books was why you hate being immortal so much, I mean if Magnus never turned you, you would have died."

"There is the answer, I knew I was to die and I never wanted this." Was his reply

"Now my question for you," he started "Why you hate being known as a good girl and the shy quite one yet you don't do anything to shake that image."

"What's the question there?" I asked not really sure

"Why you don't you try to change it."

I just sat there and looked at him because I knew his statement was right yet I had no answer

"Somebody is coming." He said suddenly I stared at him confused for a second then snapped out of it and went to my balcony to se troy walking up to the door.

_**Ok there's chapter 4, what did you guys think about the convo so far, and what's gonna happen now that Troy is there? Well tell me what you think**_

___**santarita's babygirl**___


End file.
